capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Final Fight 2
Final Fight 2 is a 1993 beat 'em up for the Super NES and the second game in the Final Fight (Series). Unlike the original Final Fight, Final Fight 2 was not an arcade game, but made specifically for the home market. The game featured the return of Mike Haggar from the original game, and introduced Maki and Carlos. Story Set sometime after the events of the original game, the Mad Gear Gang has been revived under the leadership of a man named Retu in Japan. In retaliation for their early defeat, they had kidnapped Guy's fiancee, Rena and her father (Guy's master), Genryusai. Two days after the abduction, Haggar receives a phone call from Maki (Rena's sister) informing him of the situation and tells him to meet up with her in Hong Kong. With Cody on vacation with Jessica and Guy away on a training mission, Haggar enlists the help of Carlos Miyamoto, a swordsman and boarder who is staying with Haggar. The two meet with Maki and decide to travel through various parts of Eurasia in search of Mad Gear's new hideout. Characters * Carlos * Maki * Mike Haggar * Rolento * Retu * Won Won He is the boss of Mad Gear in the Hong Kong area (Round 1). Won Won is a former sailor who occupies the seaport section in Hong Kong. He is described as a brutal man who's respected by the area's local mafia, 108 Dragon. In the Japanese version of Final Fight 2, he battles with a meat cleaver but it was removed in the English localization. * Freddie He is the boss of the French area (Round 2). He is a former member of the US Marine Corps who got into trouble for the numerous fights he was a part of. He was discharged after he punched out a commanding officer. He became a mercenary hired by Mad Gear to lead their terrorism unit. His moves are similar to Andore's: A running attack where he charges into the player violently, a head crush move, a jumping attack, done after he knocks the player down, and a Piledriver, all of which are extremely damaging. He also has a rising knee attack, similar to Guile's. Despite his immense strength, most of his attacks can be easily countered, and he is a fairly simple boss to defeat. * Bratken He is the boss of the Holland area (Round 3). He is a huge, deformed and very strong individual who resembles Frankenstein's Monster, similar to Victor. A mentally unstable man with the mindset of a child, he was bribed by Mad Gear with a roomful of toys to work for them. He is uncontrollable and kept in a prison when not needed. He has a throw move just like Abigail's, a weird flying jumpkick and a sliding punch, all of which do a lot of damage. This is a very dangerous boss. His flying jump kick is extremely damaging, but is very slow and easy to avoid. * Philippe He is the boss of the England area (Round 4). Philippe is a clown working for the circus, shipping illegal items for Mad Gear through it. He uses a cane to battle his opponents. He is able to grab his enemy and strike repeatedly with it, which is very damaging. He also has a sliding attack that knocks his opponent down instantly. Notes Instead of an American city like Metro City, the game takes place primarily in various European and Asian cities and landmarks, thereby giving the game its own distinct look. Final Fight 2 offers three playable characters, instead of the previous game's two. Cody and Guy do not appear in the game. Gallery Image:FF2WonWon.png|''Won Won'' Image:FF2Freddie.png|''Freddie'' Image:FF2Bratken.png|''Bratken'' Image:FF2Philippe.png|''Philippe'' Packaging Artwork Image:FF2Japan.png|''Japan'' Merchandise Image:FF2Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Category:Final Fight Games